


Сорок семь падающих звёзд до осени

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Август, божественный месяц, созрели земные плоды, виноград, баклажаны,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Август, зеленые клены наглядно сияют на плоской небесной эмали,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Лето исходит последней жарою, срываясь на грозы, скрываясь в туманы…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сорок семь падающих звёзд до осени

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Ник](http://www.diary.ru/member/?633580), написано для WTF The Big Four 2015

_Август, божественный месяц, созрели земные плоды, виноград, баклажаны,_  
_Август, зеленые клены наглядно сияют на плоской небесной эмали,_  
_Лето исходит последней жарою, срываясь на грозы, скрываясь в туманы…_

***

– Вон то облако похоже на яка. Большого и лохматого.

Августовское вечернее небо разгорается яркими полосами – голубыми, оранжевыми, малиновыми, сиреневыми, будто кто-то макнул гигантскую кисть в краски Рапунцель и взмахнул ею в вышине. Шелестящий зелёный купол, сплётшийся из крон исполинских деревьев, поднимается высоко-высоко над поляной, укрывая их, и так нестерпимо и остро пахнет сухой нагретой землёй, и травой, и полынью, и драконьим зевом, и, кажется, самим солнцем...

Иккинг лежит в сухой короткой траве, разбросав руки-ноги, и смотрит в просвет купола на лёгкие облака, и не моргает почти, будто не в силах наглядеться. Травинки пробиваются меж пальцев, покалывают тело сквозь лён рубашки, застревают в волосах – но он даже не обращает внимания, полностью растворённый в вечере, пронизанный им насквозь.

Джек сидит чуть поодаль, наблюдая за ним поверх сложенных на коленях рук. Он не говорит ничего, не двигается. Смотрит на то, как Иккинг любит лето. Смотрит на то, как лето любит Иккинга. Лето любит его: оно гладит бледную кожу длинными августовскими лучами, целует россыпи веснушек, оставляет на нём свой солнечно-травяной запах.

Великанская кисть рисует в небе фиолетовым и синим.

***

Август – Иккинг каждый раз пробует это слово на вкус, будто бы раскусывая кислую брусничину, тут же раскрашивающую рот красным соком и пачкающую пальцы. Август – и он враз становится неуловимо другим, малость более взъерошенным и навострившим уши, его зовёт всюду: на крышу, в лес, на вон ту скалу, на эту скалу – беспокойного, изо всех сил старающегося надышаться летом. Август, отчаянный жаркий месяц, будто бы высушивает его, натягивает лёгкой струной, наполняет его сны горячим воздухом, заставляет размётываться на кровати, тянет среди ночи в холодный ветер у самого верхнего облака… Джек сквозь сон переплетается с ним руками и ногами, дышит прохладно и успокаивающе.

Будь среди Хранителей кто-то, вставший на изломе лета в венке из красных ягод и сухих темных листьев огневика, Джека прикусывал бы за пальцы зверь-ревность – но это просто август. Август пройдёт…

Скоро осень.

Скоро листопад. Скоро праздник урожая, тёмный пенный эль, тягучий жареный сыр ломтями, долгие костры и протяжные песни викингов. И воздух, много-много холодного чистого воздуха повсюду, остро пахнущего, похрустывающего едва заметными крошками первого инея на самых верхушках древних елей. И прозрачный сияющий Иккинг, взлетающий в седло Беззубика на самом рассвете навстречу осени, вдохнуть её так, чтоб лёгкие зазвенели, навстречу ветру, парусом надувающему рубашку.

Осень погладит по волосам и шепнёт: здравствуй, викинг, ты вырос за лето.

Чуточку замёрзшего от утреннего ветра, подрагивающего, пахнущего ветром и яблоками, такого Иккинга гораздо проще притянуть к себе, возя пальцами под тонкой тканью и зарываясь носом в ямки у шеи – и услышать заглушённый стон в ответ.

Джек любит осень. И красные яблоки. И как снова чуть-чуть меняется Иккинг. И ещё вталкивать его в душистое сено, и румянец шальной этот тоже.  
Скоро-скоро.

Прижимаясь губами к веснушчатым лопаткам, Джек закрывает глаза и позволяет Иккингу нацеловаться с летом.

***

Темнеет – и небо, покрашенное в густой-густой оттенок вороньей ягоды, распускается сложными цветами созвездий.  
Джек неслышно поднимается и подходит близко-близко.

_Сейчас начинаются звездопады, Готи сказала.  
Ты со мной?_

Выдохнув Иккингу в шею, Джек отвечает на всё, что звучит в этом вопросе.

Сверкающие вспышки проносятся почти-почти на уровне их взглядов, пока Беззубик тянет их всё выше и выше в небо.  
До осени остаётся сорок семь падающих звёзд, и они успевают загадать все свои желания.  
И целый год до следующего звездопада, чтобы всё исполнить.

Джек верит, что получится.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
